


If only you meet me once

by Parislove2001



Category: If Only - Gin Wigmore (Song)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Tragedy, they don't have names - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parislove2001/pseuds/Parislove2001
Summary: The girl had a crush on this boy that does not remember her then something happened and its a different story.





	If only you meet me once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beastly_beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastly_beautiful/gifts).

> She tells us on how they meet

Hey guys its me again, you probably don't know me but I onced loved you....you did not know me at the time,until I fell down behind you and grab your backpack bringing you down with me on the cold school floor. I didn't mean to do that, it was just my reflex to grab something while I was falling. When you look behind you to see who brought you down to the floor...your face looked as if you never seen me, which does not make since bc i say hi to him like every morning.so he turned and told me what was that for? My face was filled with this glowing red stuff that made my cheeks like fire hot...i answered my bad i just had fallen and i guess my reflex to fall grabbed your backpack...i swear i didn't mean to do that, like i would never do that. Puzzled he looked at his friend that was on his phone the whole time ...and peered back at me like I committed a crime or something...with a concerned voice he told me ...just be careful next time,ok? That was the last time I saw him...

**Author's Note:**

> her heart is torn from her


End file.
